Ce soir
by merryme
Summary: Ce soir, moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais mourir... Pas si sûr... Mais pour savoir la suite, il faut lire!
1. Chapter 1

_Petite fic un peu triste au début, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant en boucle _Knocking on Heaven's door_, des Guns N'Roses... J'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez-moi votre avis..._

**Chapitre 1**

Ce soir, moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais mourir.

Je le sais, et cela est inévitable. Je le sais et je ne le redoute pas. Je le sais et je l'attends impatiemment. Cette mort, ma mort, est tout ce qu'il me reste. Bizarre que la mort soit pour moi un espoir.

Certains penseront que je suis lâche. Peut-être, mais je préfère mourir que tuer. Certains penseront que je suis égoïste. Ils ont raison.

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Dumbledore est mort. Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, je ne suis pas un assassin. Voldemort m'en a voulu. Il ne m'a plus fait confiance, ou plus exactement il s'est méfié de moi plus encore qu'auparavant. Et hier, il m'a appelé à lui. Pour me confier une nouvelle mission.

Une famille de moldus dont la fille de 12 ans est sorcière. Ma mission est de les tuer. Tous. Les parents et leurs 3 enfants. Le plus jeune a 3 ans.

Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, alors je vais mourir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il pleut. Peu importe. Ce square est glauque, de toutes façons. Un peu plus, un peu moins… En fait, je suis heureux qu'il pleuve, ainsi il n'y a personne, pas de gamins à jouer. Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais voir ce genre de choses. Aucun enfant ne devrait vivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Je repense à mes jeunes années. Je n'ose pas parler d'enfance me concernant. Bien sûr, il me suffisait de demander quelque chose pour l'obtenir, à condition que ce soit suffisamment cher. Mais je n'ai jamais été aimé. Je n'étais qu'un héritier que mon père façonnait à son image. N'hésitant pas à recourir au doloris si je le décevais. Je crois que je l'ai déçu de plus en plus souvent en grandissant, je me suis presque habitué à ce sort. Presque…

Je regarde l'heure. 21h30. Il ne devrait plus tarder, il vient toujours ici à la même heure. C'est dangereux, les habitudes, ça vous rend vulnérable. Je vais lui l'apprendre.

Et lui va me tuer.

Je sais comment cela va finir. Il n'y a pas d'autre fin possible. Je sais désormais que je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'affronter, une dernière fois. Et d'une certaine façon, je serai moi aussi vainqueur, dans ce combat. Je gagnerai ma liberté.

Il arrive. Il est décidément trop prévisible.

Il ne me voit pas, il se dirige vers un banc, s'assoit. Je l'observe un moment. Il semble fatigué, triste. Il contemple un objet. De là où je suis, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit. Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour espionner, mais pour mourir. Je sors de ma cachette.

« Potter. »

Il se tourne vers moi, étonné. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que j'ai déjà lancé le premier sort.

Je ne peux plus changer d'avis, la fin est inévitable. J'espère juste qu'il me lancera un Avada plutôt que ce sort étrange et douloureux, sectumsempra. Je veux mourir, pas souffrir. J'ai assez souffert dans ma vie.

Les sorts s'enchaînent, j'en évite un certain nombre. Pas tous. Il ne semble pourtant pas vouloir lancer le sort que j'attends, peut-être pense-t-il que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Très bien, je vais lui montrer.

« Endoloris. »

Je l'ai touché, je ricane. Je ne sais pas tuer, mais je sais faire souffrir les gens. C'est aussi pour cela que je dois mourir, pour que plus personne n'endure cette douleur à cause de moi.

Il s'est relevé, semble s'être rendu compte de ma détermination. Les sorts employés sont de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus violents.

Je ne l'entends pas prononcer le dernier sort. Maîtriserait-il finalement les informulés ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit de ce pour quoi je suis venu. Tout devient noir autour de moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, malgré la douleur. Lentement, un sentiment de liberté m'envahit. Le noir devient blanc. J'ai froid… Je…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'ai mal. Je souffre, et cette douleur ne me quitte pas.

J'ai mal. Donc je suis vivant. Cette pensée me blesse encore plus.

Je sens une présence. Il y a quelqu'un près de moi. Je sens que cette personne m'observe. Je pourrai ouvrir les yeux, voir de qui il s'agit, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne le veux pas. Ouvrir les yeux, voir, c'est une preuve supplémentaire que je suis en vie. Alors je garde les yeux fermés. Si je prétends avec suffisamment de force que je suis mort, je le serai peut-être ?

Pathétique. Je reste inerte, je ne fais pas un geste, essayant d'oublier cette douleur et d'imaginer que je suis mort.

J'y suis presque arrivé quand j'entends une voix. Potter, évidemment. Il ne pourrait pas me laisser reposer en paix ? Je sais, c'est moi qui suis venu le chercher, si on y réfléchit, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me persécuter, je voulais juste qu'il me tue, pas qu'il me force, en me parlant, à me rendre compte que je suis vivant.

Je le hais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il me dit.

- Malefoy, écoute moi. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à te regarder faire semblant de dormir, alors tu vas ouvrir les yeux et répondre à mes questions. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un endroit pour un mangemort ? Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? Pourquoi tu n'as même pas essayé de me tuer ?

Il arrête un instant de parler. S'il croit que je vais lui obéir… Cet imbécile n'a pas été capable de me libérer, je ne vais pas l'aider en lui apportant des réponses à ses questions. J'estime l'avoir assez aidé en lui démontrant que les habitudes sont dangereuses.

Il soupire. Je sais, je suis désespérant. Si je suis suffisamment insupportable, il me tuera peut-être ? Il y a peu de chances, c'est tout de même de Potter, le futur sauveur du monde sorcier, dont il s'agit.

Avant de partir, il parle encore.

- Je laisse ici un plateau-repas, si tu as faim. Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Je laisse aussi un parchemin et une plume, si tu ne veux pas parler, tu voudras peut-être écrire.

Il s'en va. Alors comme ça, il ne s'est même pas donné la peine d'empoisonner mon repas ? C'est vrai qu'au niveau des potions, il n'a jamais été très doué. Enfin, il existe d'autres poisons, plus simples. Peut-être qu'il a menti au sujet de ma nourriture, on verra bien.

J'ai fini mon repas, je suis toujours en vie. Dommage. Je me retrouve face à un plateau vide, un parchemin et une plume. Je parcours la pièce où je suis du regard. Un lit sur lequel je suis allongé, un bureau et une chaise, un placard qui refuse de s'ouvrir, et une fenêtre qui donne sur le parc.

Je m'ennuie. Mon regard se porte, une fois de plus, sur le parchemin. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais m'en servir ?

S'il le croit, il a raison. J'écris. L'adresse des moldus, de ma mission. Rien de plus, juste une adresse, qu'il se débrouille avec.

J'entends du bruit. Je continue de regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne fais plus semblant d'être mort, mais je ne suis pas devenu bavard pour autant.

C'est encore lui. Il me repose ses questions, je ne réponds pas, ne le regarde pas. Il voit le parchemin, le prend. Il sort, emportant l'adresse et le plateau vide.

Très vite, une routine s'installe. Je l'ai déjà dit, Harry Potter est quelqu'un de prévisible.

Il m'apporte mes repas, me pose quelques questions, toujours les mêmes. Parfois, il tente d'engager la conversation sur d'autres sujets. Je suis informé des derniers résultats du championnat de Quidditch, de la séparation des membres du groupe des Bizarr' Sisters… Choses futiles et sans intérêt.

Je ne réponds jamais. Je ne croise jamais son regard. En fait, pas une seule fois je ne l'ai regardé, je crois que ça commence à l'énerver. Victoire dérisoire.

Je n'ai plus écrit. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il a fait de l'adresse que je lui ai donnée. Pourtant, je voudrai savoir, vraiment. Mais je refuse de lui parler.

Je me pose un certain nombre de questions, moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui vient me voir ? Depuis 2 semaines que je suis ici, personne d'autre n'est venu. Pourtant, il n'est pas le seul, dans cette maison, j'ai entendu les voix d'autres personnes. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé à Azkaban ? Je suis un mangemort, j'en ai la marque, j'ai provoqué la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai utilisé le doloris, souvent… Et surtout, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué, ce soir là ? Il en avait envie, je le sais, j'ai senti sa haine.

Mauvais signe, ces questions. Se poser des questions, c'est espérer des réponses.

Il n'y a rien de pire que l'espoir. Après avoir espéré, on est déçu. Toujours. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas être déçu, c'est de ne jamais rien espérer. Pas même des réponses.

Ce soir, je n'y tiens plus. La routine, les habitudes, très peu pour moi, merci. Alors ce soir, je le regarde. Je le fixe de toute ma haine.

Je parle. Je lui dis qu'il n'a aucune réponse à attendre de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en donner. Je lui dis que je ne souhaite pas rester ici, que je préfère, et de loin, être envoyé à Azkaban, ou être exécuté. Cette dernière option me semble la plus attirante, mais je ne le lui dis pas. Je lui dis qu'il devrait récupérer son parchemin et sa plume, il pourrait en faire un meilleur usage que les laisser prendre la poussière. Et je lui dis que je ne veux plus le voir.

Il reste un moment sans répondre. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parle, et surtout pas autant. Il étudie peut-être la possibilité de m'envoyer à Azkaban, ou de procéder lui-même à l'exécution ?

- Pourquoi as-tu donné cette adresse ?

Là, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Cette question, il ne me l'avait pas encore posée.

Je voudrais lui demander s'ils se sont occupés des moldus, si un autre mangemort a pris ma place, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que cela m'intéresse. Alors, je hausse les épaules, retombe dans le silence et me retourne vers la fenêtre, comme avant.

De cette manière, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ses efforts ne servent à rien, que je ne suis pas disposé à lui répondre.

- Grâce à toi, ces moldus ont pu être sauvés. On a réussi à arrêter un mangemort qui devait les exécuter. Il nous a dit qu'il avait repris cette mission à cause de ta disparition.

Ils sont sauvés. Je sais, le sort de ces moldus devrait m'être totalement égal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

Une semaine a passée depuis que j'ai parlé à Potter. Il ne s'est pas décidé à me laisser tranquille, je ne me suis pas décidé à lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

Un partout. Comportement puéril ? Peut-être. Je préfère considérer cela comme l'affrontement de deux volontés. Et je continue d'espérer qu'il m'achèvera lorsqu'il en aura assez de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Je crois qu'il y a eu une bataille importante, aujourd'hui, et que plusieurs personnes ont été blessées. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de ma chambre.

Si Potter était mort, ou blessé, je me demande si un autre viendrait, ou s'ils me laisseraient mourir de faim dans cette chambre ? Je vais peut-être le savoir ce soir, mon serveur attitré n'est toujours pas là, il a une heure de retard sur l'horaire habituel.

En fin de compte, je ne le saurai pas ce soir. Il vient d'entrer. Je l'entends poser mon plateau. Je ne me retourne pas. Je l'entends qui s'approche de moi.

Il me force à me retourner, me plaque contre le mur. Il a vraiment l'air en colère.

- Malefoy, j'en ai assez ! Trois semaines que tu es ici, tu ne réponds à aucune question ! Ce soir, je veux des réponses, et je te jure que je les aurai !

Je me contente de tourner la tête, montrant que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui obéir.

Il me gifle, ma tête cogne contre le mur. Je ne le regarde toujours pas, alors il me frappe encore. Au ventre, cette fois.

J'ai mal.

Il s'éloigne de moi. Je voudrai crier, lui rendre les coups, mais au lieu de cela, je m'effondre sur le sol, je pleure.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, Potter ?

Il ne répond rien. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends la porte qui se referme. Il est parti.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Voilà le chapitre 2, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (si c'est la peine que je continue d'écrire ou si je dois abandonner ma carrière d'écrivain de fanfics immédiatement...)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de lire!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin, je me réveille plein de courbatures. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis la veille, j'ai passé toute la nuit recroquevillé sur le sol. Pitoyable.

Le pire, c'est que je me réveille, plein de courbatures, en sentant une main qui me caresse la joue. La main de Potter. Une expression me trotte dans la tête, « mordre la main qui vous nourrit ».

- Je suis désolé.

Potter me présente des excuses ? Je le regarde, incrédule. Il répète sa phrase.

- Je suis désolé. Pour hier soir. Je n'aurai pas du te frapper. Hier, il y a eu une bataille, certains de mes amis ont été blessés. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais en voyant que tu refusais de répondre, que tu ne me regardais même pas, j'ai craqué. Je suis vraiment désolé.

J'ai du mal à y croire. Potter me présente des excuses pour m'avoir frappé, alors que depuis notre rencontre, je me suis toujours montré odieux avec lui, je l'ai toujours provoqué, et je l'ai attaqué sans raison apparente, un soir, il y a trois semaines environ. Je lui ai même infligé un doloris !

Et pourtant, c'est lui qui me présente des excuses.

- Hier, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué. C'est ce que tu voulais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as attaqué, l'autre soir ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, il le sait déjà, mon silence ne rime plus à rien.

- Oui.

Sa main est désormais dans mes cheveux, ses doigts jouent avec mes mèches blondes. Je crois que personne n'a jamais fait preuve d'autant de douceur avec moi, sauf peut-être ma mère, quand j'étais très jeune, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix est douce, mais ses questions font mal. Cela me rappelle tout ce que j'ai voulu fuir. Je baisse la tête.

Je sens avec regret ses doigts quitter mes cheveux pour venir soulever mon menton, doucement. Lorsque je le regarde à nouveau, il me redemande.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est étrange de penser que c'est la même personne qui m'a frappé, hier soir. Oh, j'ai connu pire, bien pire ! Mais il est tellement doux, tellement gentil, ce matin...

Je ne résiste pas à sa douceur. Peut-être parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu.

Alors je lui parle, finalement. Je lui dis que la mort est le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir, mon seul espoir. Je lui dis que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres, parce que je ne connais que la douleur.

Je lui dis que je voudrais être comme lui, capable de rire, de faire confiance aux autres, d'être heureux, mais que je ne le peux pas, mon monde n'est que souffrance. Celle que j'ai reçue, celle que j'inflige aux autres.

- Tu n'as jamais tué.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Et tu as sauvé ces moldus.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il se trompe, que ce n'est pas moi qui aie sauvé ces foutus moldus, mais lui, le « Sauveur », ou l'Ordre du Phénix. Seulement, son regard me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas fini de parler, que je dois écouter.

- Tu n'as jamais tué, mais tu as voulu faire de moi un assassin. Tu n'as pas réfléchi que peut-être, je ne voulais pas ? Que peut-être, moi non plus je ne veux pas être un assassin ?

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, respire profondément. Le petit gryffondor aurait-il finalement appris à se calmer avant d'agir ?

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

Il croit m'apprendre quelque chose, là ?

- Je sais. Tu as d'autres nouvelles à m'apprendre, Potter ?

Il sort, sans répondre.

Vers midi, j'entends ses pas. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, je le regarde. Je vois que son plateau est bien chargé. Mon serveur personnel aurait-il décidé de m'apporter en une seule fois mon déjeuner et mon dîner, pour se déplacer moins souvent ?

- J'ai pensé que.. euh... pour une fois, on... on pourrait manger ensemble ?

Je reconnais qu'il m'a étonné, là. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Il semble attendre ma réponse, hésitant. J'essaye de masquer ma surprise, et lui dis qu'il peut rester manger ici, s'il tient.

Il me sourit, pose le plateau sur le lit où je suis assis, rapproche la chaise et s'y assoit.

Je pensais qu'il profiterait de ce repas pour me faire parler, mais non, nous mangeons en silence. Je finis par lui adresser la parole, pour lui demander comment vont ses amis qui ont été blessés la veille.

Il me regarde un moment, semble hésiter à me répondre. Je suis sur le point de lui dire d'oublier ma question, lorsqu'il me dit qu'ils vont tous bien, sauf l'un d'entre eux, dont l'état ne cesse d'empirer.

Il me décrit les symptômes, je reconnais sans peine un sort de magie noire que mon père m'a enseigné, il y a des années de cela. C'est l'un des secrets de notre famille, nous sommes les seuls à connaître ce sort. Nous sommes aussi les seuls à savoir comment sauver la victime de la mort.

Mon père ne me pardonnera jamais. Je trahis l'un de nos secrets. J'aide l'un de nos ennemis. J'explique à Potter quel est ce sort, et comment soigner son ami.

Il semble surpris. Il me demande d'écrire tout ce que je viens de lui dire sur un parchemin (dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus rien lui écrire...), s'en empare dès que j'ai fini d'écrire, et se précipite hors de la chambre, sans doute pour aller sauver son ami.

Je sais que tout cela devrait m'être indifférent, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je me demande aussi de qui il s'agit. Peut-être la Sang de Bourbe, ou l'un des Weasley...

Merlin ! Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, sauveurs des Sangs de Bourbe et des Weasley !

Pourvu que personne n'apprenne jamais cela... D'accord, je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire, et j'espère vraiment que cette personne va s'en sortir, quelle que soit son identité, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je souhaite que tout le monde l'apprenne...

Il revient le soir. Je ne lui demande rien, je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que tout cela m'intéresse.

Une fois de plus, il a amené de la nourriture pour deux personnes. Je lui demande si les autres personnes présentes dans cette maison sont tellement insupportables qu'il préfère me supporter, moi.

Il semble surpris, bégaye qu'il ne voulait pas m'ennuyer, et avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je lui dis que cela ne me dérange pas, qu'il peut rester.

Nous commençons à manger en silence. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander comment va son ami, et si je connais cette personne, mais je n'ose pas. Je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de m'en inquiéter. Je suis l'ennemi, un mangemort, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour Potter et ses amis.

- Merci.

Je lève la tête, surpris. Pourquoi me remercie-t-il ?

- Grâce à toi, Ron va s'en sortir. Il est encore faible, mais on pense que tout ira bien.

- Merlin ! J'ai aidé à soigner la belette ! Potter, je suis content pour lui, mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de tout ça...

- Euh, en fait... On m'a demandé comment j'avais fait, alors... alorsje leur ai dit que tu m'avais expliqué quoi faire. D'ailleurs, Molly voudrait te remercier, et Hermione aussi, et sûrement Ron, aussi, quand il sera réveillé.

- Me remercier ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui as couru le soigner. En plus, c'est certainement mon père qui lui a lancé ce sort, vu que nous ne sommes que 2 à le connaître.

- Sans ton aide, je n'aurai rien pu faire, et qu'est ce que ça change, que ce soit ton père ou un autre qui ait lancé ce sort ? Ce n'est pas toi !

Il se tait. Je réfléchis. Moi qui ai toujours jugé les autres par rapport à leur famille, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ici, personne ne m'en veut pour ce que mon père a fait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bien, pas bien, je dois continuer, arrêter? Reviews acceptées (attendues avec impatience, en fait...)_

_Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur: __Je rappelle, rating M, justifié dans ce chapitre par une relation (hum!) disons... explicite entre deux hommes. Donc ceux que ça dérange, prière de ne pas lire._

**Chapitre 4**

Une semaine a passé depuis que la belette a été sauvée, soi-disant grâce à moi.

Harry prend ses repas avec moi, maintenant. Décidément, il aime bien avoir des habitudes ! Je lui ai fait la remarque, et il m'a dit que j'avais raison. Je le sais, j'ai toujours raison.

Il m'a dit que la famille Weasley, et d'autres encore, voudraient me remercier. Je ne veux pas.

J'apprécie la compagnie d'Harry pendant les repas, mais je n'ai pas envie de me montrer très sociable.

Je me rends compte que moi aussi, j'aime bien avoir des habitudes, et celles que j'ai en ce moment me conviennent parfaitement. Je partage mes repas avec Harry, et le reste du temps, je dors, observe ce qui se passe dans le square, ou je lis. Il me suffit de demander un livre pour qu'on me l'amène. Je crois que ce sont les livres de Granger, c'est la seule de la bande qui aime lire. Tant pis !

Au cours de nos discussions, j'ai appris pas mal de choses. Je sais que Granger et Weasley se sont enfin mis ensemble. Je sais que Weasley-fille a été envoyée en France, dans la famille de sa belle-sœur, pour la mettre à l'abri, et qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un là-bas.

Je me demande si elle a vu Blaise, lui aussi devait aller en France, pour ne pas être obligé de devenir mangemort.

Je suis au courant des batailles, des attaques de mangemorts. D'après Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix se défend plutôt bien.

Lui ne participe que rarement aux batailles. Il m'a dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire, qu'il « préparait l'affrontement final ».

Je me sens bien, mieux que jamais. J'aimerai que cette situation dure éternellement. Je me sens en sécurité, et j'ai l'impression que tant que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre, les autres sont aussi en sécurité.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais très bien que tout cela n'est que provisoire, que je ne devrais pas m'y habituer. Je n'oublie pas que ce bonheur, je n'y ai pas le droit. Je n'oublie pas que je ne le mérite pas.

Ce soir, Harry mange avec moi. Et il me parle, de sa journée, de ses amis. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que j'y mette fin maintenant, après cela fera encore plus mal.

D'une voix froide, je lui dis qu'il ne devrait pas me parler de tout ça, que je ne comprends pas comment il peut me faire confiance. Et pour être sûr qu'il comprenne le message, je relève ma manche, lui montrant ainsi la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur mon bras.

Je m'éloigne de lui, je regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie que je suis sur le point de pleurer. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, encore moins quand quelqu'un est là pour le voir. Je veux qu'il m'achève, qu'il tue mes espoirs insensés, qu'on en finisse avec cette comédie de bonheur.

Il s'approche, pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Drago, tu n'es pas un ennemi. Tu ne l'es plus. Tu as sauvé ces moldus dont tu nous as donné l'adresse. Tu as sauvé Ron. Tu nous as révélé les secrets de ta famille, et grâce à toi, nous sommes capables de faire face aux sorts de magie noire. Si je te fais confiance, c'est parce que tu le mérites.

Un silence. Il reprend, d'une voix hésitante.

- Ce soir, je devais te dire quelque chose. Le moment est venu pour toi de faire un choix. Nous en avons discuté, avec les membres de l'Ordre, et nous ne pouvons te forcer à rester ici. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire.

Ça sent le discours préparé à l'avance... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à choisir, mais j'écoute.

- Tu peux partir. Si tu veux, on peut t'aider à quitter le pays, tu serais plus en sécurité à l'étranger. Tu peux retourner vers Voldemort, tu n'as rien appris ici qu'il ne sache déjà, tu ne nous mettrais pas en danger. Mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras. Tu peux aussi rester ici, si tu le veux. Mais tu devras aider l'Ordre, te rendre utile. On ne te forcera pas à aller te battre, mais tu pourrais soigner les blessés, tu t'y connais suffisamment en magie noire pour appliquer les contre sorts, et tu as aussi de bonnes connaissances en potion. Tu as toute la nuit pour réfléchir, et demain matin, tu devras choisir.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. C'est à toi de choisir, à toi seul.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui détourne les yeux. Je tends ma main, caresse sa joue.

- Si je te dis que ton avis est important pour moi ?

- C'est à toi de choisir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer.

Ma main quitte sa joue, caresse sa nuque. Mon autre bras entoure sa taille. S'il me repousse, c'est décidé, je m'en vais. Sinon, je verrais.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne me repousse pas, il se rapproche. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, et doucement, je l'embrasse.

A son tour, il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer, me rapprocher de lui. Je sens que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Je ne résiste pas à cet appel, ma langue va chercher la sienne.

Ma main qui tenait sagement sa taille descend caresser ses fesses. Je peux sentir contre moi son désir qui grandit. Merlin ! Il en a autant envie que moi ! Cette pensée m'excite encore plus.

Je l'entraîne vers le lit, l'y allonge. Je le regarde, interrogatif. Pour me montrer qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, qu'il est sûr de lui, il me fait tomber et m'embrasse tout en me caressant sous ma robe.

Je lui enlève sa robe. Il est beau. Il est mince, encore bronzé. J'ai envie de goûter sa peau, je le fais. Je l'embrasse, le mordille. D'abord le cou, puis le torse. Je descends lentement. Il semble aimer, il gémit.

Lorsque j'arrive à son pantalon, je choisis de ne pas l'enlever tout de suite. Je passe ma langue sous sa ceinture, lèche la peau que je peux atteindre.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux verts sont obscurcis par le désir. Il me fixe intensément, m'hypnotise par son regard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il fait que je me retrouve plaqué sur le lit, ma robe envolée, pendant qu'à son tour il m'inflige une délicieuse torture. Merlin, je le désire !

Il s'en rend compte, et, en me souriant, me retire mon pantalon et mon boxer noir.

Il pose ses mains sur moi, me caresse. Quand il commence à passer sa langue sur mon sexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

- Je veux venir en toi.

Il me regarde, rougissant.

- Je n'ai jamais… avec un homme…

- Je serai doux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrasse. Sa façon de me dire qu'il est d'accord.

Je l'allonge et recommence à le caresser. Par mes caresses, je lui fais oublier son appréhension. Lorsque j'arrive à son pantalon, cette fois, je n'hésite pas.

Il est enfin nu. Je commence une fellation tout en le préparant, encouragé par ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Quand je le sens prêt, je l'embrasse, je viens en lui.

Nous faisons l'amour.

Nos mouvements se font plus intenses, plus passionnés, jusqu'à la jouissance.

Quand j'ai repris mon souffle, je le regarde. Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas sûr de moi. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal. J'espère qu'il ne regrette pas. Pour moi, cela a été merveilleux.

Il me regarde en souriant.

- C'était merveilleux.

Je me blottis, dans ses bras. Nous nous endormons, enlacés.

Ce matin, je me réveille, je me sens merveilleusement bien, dans les bras d'Harry.

Je me rappelle de ce qu'il m'a dit, hier soir. Que je dois choisir. Seul. Et mon choix est déjà fait.

J'ouvre les yeux, il est déjà réveillé. Il m'embrasse, sa manière à lui de me dire bonjour. Je voudrais rester ainsi, mais je me lève. Je sais ce que je veux faire.

Nous nous habillons en silence. Je sens qu'il voudrait qu'on parle, que je lui dise ce que je vais faire, quel est mon choix, mais je ne le fais pas. Il le saura bientôt.

Nous sommes prêts à sortir. J'hésite un moment, puis ouvre la porte. Pas d'explosion, pas de menaces, je ne tombe pas raide mort au moment où je franchis le seuil de cette chambre.

Je descends les escaliers, j'entends les pas d'Harry derrière moi.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, les paroles sont superflues, nous le savons l'un comme l'autre.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je repère la porte qui mène à l'extérieur.

Je sens le regard de mon amant qui me suit tandis que je me dirige vers la porte, mais je ne me retourne pas.

J'ouvre la porte. Personne ne me jette de sort, aucune menace. Je suis vraiment libre de partir.

Il y a du soleil. Je sens le vent sur mon visage. Une belle journée d'hiver, froide et ensoleillée, comme je les aime.

J'inspire profondément, je souris. Je sais que ma décision va influencer le reste de ma vie. Je sais ce que je perds en faisant ce choix. Je sais aussi ce que je peux y gagner.

Je ferme la porte.

Je me retourne vers Harry, je souris encore plus. Je suis libre de partir, alors je choisis de rester.

Il le comprend en voyant mon sourire. Il court vers moi, m'enlace étroitement, et nous nous embrassons.

Nous nous embrassons dans ce couloir sombre et sordide, sous les yeux d'un portrait qui nous insulte, sous les yeux des Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre attirés par les cris du portrait.

Mais cela nous est égal. Nous nous embrassons, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**FIN**

_Voilà, ma fic est finie. Je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue, mais peut être un POV Harry un peu plus tard, je ne sais pas encore. _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ce que j'écris._


End file.
